Distracted
by annzter
Summary: Just your average one-shot HarryGinny fluff. Summer Post-OOTP, some spoilers. It's my first fic so please review, no flames!


            **Distracted**

            _Just your average one-shot Harry/Ginny fluff.  Summer Post-OOTP, some spoilers.  It's my first fic and I don't have a beta, so please review, but no flames! :)_

            ~*~

            Harry Potter lay on his bed at Number 4 Privet Drive, having just woken up from a rather peaceful, dreamless night.  'This is a nice change,' he thought.  Usually, his nights 

were filled with awful nightmares of what had happened in the Department of Mysteries earlier that year.  Harry sighed, remembering.  He tried not to think about Sirius very much.  He had tried to move on with his life, and had mostly succeeded (except for his dreams, of course).  In fact, he had found something else - or some_one_ else, rather - to take his mind off his miserable thoughts.

            And that someone was Ginny Weasley.

            Yes, over the course of the past few months, Harry had become infatuated with the girl, and had tried to push the thoughts away that she was _Ron's little sister_.  He wasn't quite sure how it had happened; but he found that Ginny was the only one who could truly comfort him, and distract him from the darker things in his life.  She'd had a crush on him for a long time, he knew that, but he wasn't entirely sure if she had completely given up on him.  She'd dated other boys, including Michael Corner and Dean Thomas (who she'd recently broken it off with, much to Harry's delight).  He hadn't seen her since he had left Hogwarts for the summer, but he had been communicating with her (as well as Ron and Hermione) via owl post.  Her letters had given him a spark of hope.  And it was her last letter that had excited him the most.  She had told him that on this day, the first of August, she and Ron would be coming to retrieve him and take him to The Burrow.  Hermione would be there as well.  Of course, Harry was hugely looking forward to leaving the Dursleys and joining his favorite wizarding family for the rest of the summer.  However, the thought of seeing Ginny again made his stomach do flip flops and twists...

            It was quite pathetic, really.

            Suddenly it hit him.  "Oh Merlin, Ginny's coming for me!" he said aloud, and he rushed to the bathroom to desperately try and do something with his scraggly appearance.  He looked in the mirror and realized, rather hopelessly, that he was still the same old Harry Potter.  Sure, he had developed muscles from years of quidditch training, but he still looked like a stick.  His jet black hair still stuck up everywhere in an unruly way.  And his scar.  Ah, his scar.  The proof that he was indeed The Boy Who Lived.  Ever since Harry had found out how his scar had _really _got there, he hadn't liked it much.  With a sigh he removed his clothes and stepped into the shower.

            ~*~

            Harry frantically rushed about his room, trying desperately to gather all of his belongings together before the Weasleys arrived.  "Trunk? Check. Broomstick? Check. 

Hedwig?" He ran over to Hedwig's cage, and noticed that it was a mess.  "Sorry, love, I'll clean it out later." She nibbled his finger affectionately, and he picked up her cage and carried it over with his other belongings.

            It suddenly occurred to him that Ginny hadn't mentioned how she and Ron would be arriving.  He sincerely hoped that Ginny had enough sense not to travel in a magical way; Ron was entirely too thick to think of details like that.

            Just then he heard a car entering the driveway.  It was a miracle.  The Weasleys had arrived by car!  He felt like he could RUN to The Burrow himself.  As he was gazing out of the window, squinting and trying to get a glimpse of his favorite wizarding family, there was a sharp rapping on his door.

            "BOY! The freaks are here to get you!  Downstairs, NOW!"

            "Yes, Uncle Vernon!"  Harry picked up his trunk, broomstick, and Hedwig, took a quick glance around the room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, and ran out the door and down the stairs.

            He was so happy to finally be leaving, he didn't even notice Ginny standing at the bottom of the stairs. And, as luck would have it, he ran right smack into her.

            "OOF!  Gee, Harry, I know you're excited to get out of here, but you don't have to plow me over!"  She was laughing.

            Harry turned about 15 shades of red.  "Sorry..." he muttered.  He had just had one of the most embarrassing moments of his life, and she was _laughing_!  He couldn't believe it.  How could she be _laughing_ at a time like this?  While he was pondering how on _earth_ girls' minds worked, she spoke.

            "It's alright, Harry.  It's great to see you!"  She gave him a quick hug, and before he was ready, it was over.

            "It's great to see you too, Gin.  I've missed you."  He smiled shyly, and she blushed.

            "Harry, mate!"

            "Ron!"  they embraced.  Yes, Harry had missed his best friend of nearly 6 years dearly.  "I can't believe you had the sense to take a muggle car!"

            "Actually, it was Mum's idea.  But, of course, she made Dad drive us..."  Ron's ears turned slightly pink, and Harry chuckled.

            "Well, come on, mate, we'd best be off!"  Harry and Ginny followed Ron outside with Harry's belongings.  Harry wasn't planning on saying goodbye to the Dursleys if he didn't have to, but unfortunately, Uncle Vernon was giving him a rather odd look as he walked out the door.

            "Well.  Bye, then,"  he said awkwardly.  Vernon said nothing, and Harry climbed into the car with the Weasleys.

            ~*~

Harry sat in the back of the muggle car, looking down with his hands in his lap, feeling horribly awkward.  He was sandwiched between Ron and Ginny (it was an extremely small car) in the back seat.  Mr. Weasley was driving, and Mrs. Weasley was sitting in the front seat, talking about something he didn't really care about.  Other things were on his mind. 

            It wasn't as though he minded being so close to Ginny.  In fact, he was rather enjoying it.  It was just the fact that his heart was pounding at about a fifty times faster rate than usual, and her hair smelled so damn good... he was afraid that he would pass out at any moment.  Ginny sat there smiling and chatting away happily with her mother.

            "What do you think, Harry?" she was looking at him curiously, obviously expecting an answer.  Harry was suddenly ashamed for not paying attention.

            "I... err, th-that is..." his voice cracked slightly, causing Ginny to giggle and Ron to look at him oddly.

            "You all right there, mate?"

            "Err, yeah, just fine, thanks.  I was, err... distracted."  He was pleased that he hadn't stuttered or squeaked this time.

            The remainder of the car ride was mostly an uncomfortable silence.

            ~*~

            At long last the little muggle car finally arrived at the Burrow.  Harry got out of the car anxiously and was greeted with the remaining Weasleys and Hermione - Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Hermione were all visiting for the holidays, (Fred and George had opened their joke shop in Hogsmeade, and Percy had still not returned home.  The Weasleys didn't talk about him often.) which Harry was not thrilled about.  If _any _of Ginny's brothers found out he was crushing on her, he'd be food for the Giant Squid when they returned to Hogwarts, not to mention all the embarrassment he'd suffer through.  He shuddered at the thought.

            Harry managed to get through dinner without embarrassing himself too much, which was difficult because he'd found himself seated next to Ginny.  Mrs. Weasley had, as usual, prepared a huge feast welcoming all their guests, which were technically only Harry and Hermione, but since four of her sons didn't live with her she considered them guests as well.  He had only almost lost it once, when he had been pretending to eat his mashed potatoes while sneaking glances at the beautiful girl next to him.  He was so distracted with his thoughts that he didn't even notice for many moments that her gaze met his.

            "Harry?" Ginny asked quietly.

            He shook himself lightly. "Yes?"

            "Could you pass the salt?" she was smiling at some secret joke.  He blushed deeply and handed her the salt shaker without meeting her eyes, and he carefully avoided them for the rest of the meal.

            Later, in Ron's room, Ron confronted Harry.

            "Harry, mate, what is *wrong* with you?  You hardly touched your dinner, you've got a far-off look in your eyes, and I've caught you staring at..." Ron stopped abruptly and looked incredibly shocked, as if something had just dawned on him. "OH MY GOD!  You fancy my *sister*?!"

            "Shhhh!" said Harry, looking around anxiously.

            "So you admit it!" Ron looked triumphant .

            "Y-you mean you're not going to pound me?"

            Ron laughed and gave him a pat on the back.  "Are you kidding?  I've been waiting for this *forever*!  You've *got* to tell her."

            "But-but what if she doesn't feel the same way?"  Ron just looked at him, annoyed, and Harry sighed. "All right.  I'll tell her."

            Ron grinned.  "She's in the garden."

            ~*~

            He found her sitting on the bench in the garden.  It was just twilight, and the stars were out.  There were a few clouds in the sky just covering the full moon.  Since it was August, it was chilly outside but not uncomfortable.  The perfect summer night.  She didn't hear him step out the back door and quietly behind her.

            "Gin?" he almost whispered.

            "Harry," she turned around and smiled up at him.  He felt weak in the knees, and almost turned around right then.  "Did you want something?"

            "No.  Err, yes."  _I can NOT do this!  But I suppose I've got to..._  Harry gathered up all of his Gryffindor courage and sat down on the bench next to her. She scooted over to make room for him.

            He decided to start with small talk.  He might as well be able to speak coherently to her before he confessed his undying love, right?  "L-lovely dinner your mum made."  He almost smiled at the fact that he had _almost _spoken calmly.

            Ginny looked as though she hadn't expected him to say _that_,but smiled and answered him anyway.  He didn't hear a word she was saying, though, because in his mind he was planning what he was going to say to her.

            "Harry?" with a start he realized that she had stopped speaking and he was just staring at her.  "Are you alright?"

            He sighed quietly and looked into her eyes.  _Oh, I'm going to drown..._ "Merlin, Ginny.  How do you do this to me?"  she looked confused, but he continued.  "I've faced trolls, a three-headed dog, a giant snake, spiders, dragons, and the Dark Lord himself, and here I am stuttering like an idiot, more nervous than I've ever been in my life."  He chuckled slightly.

            The confusion in her eyes only increased.  "Harry, wha-?"  But he silenced her with a finger to her lips.  He took a deep breath and jumped in.

            "Ginny Weasley, I think I'm in love with you."  Ginny looked shocked, and Harry looked down shyly.  "I only hope you haven't given up on me yet..."  He pulled his hand away, but did not meet her eyes.

            "I gave up on you a long time ago, Harry."  Harry's heart sank, and he looked crushed.  But suddenly he felt Ginny's hand underneath his chin, forcing him to look up at her and meet her eyes.  "But I still love you," she said quietly.

            At those words, Harry felt like he could fly.  He smiled like he hadn' t smiled since Sirius's death.  "Gin, I... I'd love to... would you mind if I kissed you?"  She shook her head no, and he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers, softly at first.  It was like an electric jolt racing through his entire body.  The kiss quickly grew more passionate, and his hands were soon around her waist, hers in his hair.  Finally, he could take no more, and broke the kiss, panting.

            Their noses still touching, he whispered, "I love you, Gin."

            "And I love you, Harry Potter."  She pulled him in for another sweet kiss.

            **END.**


End file.
